Outcasted to Mobius
by OutcastofLoyalty
Summary: Two strange beings claiming to be mercenaries from another dimension crash land on Mobius. After getting off on the wrong foot with Sonic, the mercenaries receive help to get back home. However, their is no home for them to go back to. The Freedom Fighters soon learn of the mercenary's dark past and the consequences that have come with it.


The grass was green as ever in Green Hill zone. Sonic The Hedgehog and his had decided to take a picnic since they had the day off. Blaze from the Sol zone had even managed to visit. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver were racing along the green hills. Even though Sonic was going easy on them he was still first place as always. Tails and Silver battled for second place in the air while Blaze was right below them. Amy sat nearby and watched, cheering on Sonic. Knuckles the echidna wasn't interested in the race as he decided he'd rather have a nap.

The sun had begun to go down as everybody left Green Hill and entered the city. They had headed to Sonic's and Tails's house for a movie night after stopping at a local convenience store to pick up some popcorn. On their way to Sonic's and Tails's house a loud boom sounded in the sky, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone to the ground. "What was that all about?" Sonic asked no one in particular. Everyone looked up into the sky to see an enormous swirling vortex of black and blue. Civilians from all over the city could be heard screaming out of panic.

"A black hole!" Tails yelled in fright while pointing at the strange hole in the sky.

"Woah, we better get out of here before that things sucks up all of us," Knuckles exclaimed, readying to start running. He was stopped as Tails pointed out one special detail.

"Wait, everybody look! That's not a black hole. Nothing is being sucked in so that could only mean… something's coming out." Tails glanced toward his spiky blue friend.

Sonic noticed the worry in Tails' eyes. He nodded and flicked his nose. "Whatever is coming out of that thing be ready. We may be in for a fight." Sonic didn't know why that thing was in the sky but his guess would be Eggman.

The vortex began to shift, rippling the sky around it. A single black object shot out of the vortex, hurtling towards the ground with no signs of stopping. Tails whipped out one of his gadgets and began analyzing the object. A warning popped up on his screen and Tails's eyes widened. "That thing is headed straight for us!"

"Scatter, now!" Silver yelled. Everybody either jumped or ran out of the object's area of impact. The object slammed into the side of a building scattering rubble around. All of them yelled in surprise as rubble showered them and a crater opened up the asphalt in front of them. An unfamiliar figure lay in the crater. It stayed still for several moments then started to shuffle. Everybody tensed up, ready to attack. The object then, to everyone's surprise, stood up on two legs and rubbed the back of its head. It was generally bigger than any Mobian, and had on a tattered, black hooded cloak covering any indication as to what it might be. The mysterious figure rolled its shoulders and spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Ahhh, I gotta stop following Onyx into his shenanigans. That fall kinda hurt."

"Hey!" The figure perked its head at someone shouting at him. It turned around and tilted its head a little. "Who the heck are you, and why did you fall outta the sky like that?" The being scratched its head as it looked towards the blue hedgehog that spoke. The hedgehog sported a pair of white gloves and red sneakers, big blue quills, and a look of fire in its eyes.

The being didn't want to stir up a fight with the locals so he tried his best to be friendly. "Ho, sorry about dropping in like that." The being apologized and sheepishly rubbed the back of its head. "Didn't mean to cause so much damage." He noticed the hedgehog's friends that stood around him. They were all bipedal animals of sorts. Hedgehogs, a fox, an echidna, and a cat. They were all in obvious combat stances, ready to engage if needed."I'm not looking for a fight," the being stated. "I just got out of one, the last thing I want to do right now is start another one."

Whoever this guy was he didn't seem to be one of Eggman's creations or wanting to hurt anybody. If he wasn't going to hurt anybody that was good enough for Sonic. Sonic uncurled his fists and relaxed. "It's alright guys. He's not gonna hurt anyone." Sonic's friends hesitated but finally eased up.

"Do you wanna tell us what you're doing here?" Knuckles asked stepping forward. " And why'd you come out of that thing?" The being examined the echidna from a distance noticing the large spikes on his knuckles.

The being looked into the sky then back to the Mobians. "Well, I honestly don't know why I ended up here, and that vortex up there is actually a portal my brother pushed me through to save me. If he shows up we'll explain what we can. Oh, you can call me Stubbs by the way." Everybody relaxed even more now that they knew Stubbs was friendly. Sonic and Stubbs met halfway and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Stubbs. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest thing alive. These are my friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze." Sonic pointed to each Mobian respectively. Stubbs waved to each of them. "You said you had a brother," Sonic continued. "Where is he?"

Stubbs looked into the sky once again and sighed. "He's still on the other side of the portal. The fool insisted on finishing the job." Stubbs's head cast down to his feet. "Make it out alive," he murmured. He shook the thoughts coming to his mind and noticed the amount of attention he attracted. Stubbs could see civilians, all bipedal animals of different species line the sidewalks staring in awe.

Stubbs noticed Tails using his two tails to hover in front of him. "Excuse me, Stubbs right?" Tails asked. "What exactly are you? You're a lot bigger than any Mobian I've seen and you have this strange energy on you." Tails had pulled out another gadget and began scanning Stubbs.

"Ah, Tails correct?" Tails nodded. "True, I am not one of you. That however will have to be answered later, okay?" Stubbs lifted a hand and ruffled the young foxes hair. "I have more important things to worry about right now besides the questions you must all have." If his brother came out of the portal and was gravely injured he didn't have the energy to heal him, and this pain in his chest was beginning to surface. Stubbs coughed into his hand to discover splats of blood in his palm. The pain in his chest was now greater than he could handle. Stubbs fell on one knee, coughing, and holding his ribs.

Sonic and Knuckles helped him back up slightly worried about the newcomer. "Are you alright there Stubbs?" Sonic asked.

Stubbs responded with a grunt as a wave of overwhelming pain swept over his body. He seized up falling onto his hands and knees. Stubbs's body began to slightly glow with an amber hue. Whether it was a trick of the eye or something else, Stubbs's body seemed to shrink and morph slightly.

"What's going on?" Amy yelled in panic while cradling her hammer.

Stubbs fell onto his stomach yelling out of pure pain. The sounds of bones snapping and cracking filled the air as his body contorted into a new shape. Stubbs screamed as the painful process continued, the Mobians could only stare in shock at what was happening before them. Eventually, after the screams of pain and sound of bones reshaping died down, the glow around Stubbs began to dissipate and the screams stopped. Sonic glanced at Stubbs laying on the ground, his face towards the sky. He was shorter and skinnier than what he used to be. Despite his better judgement Sonic knelt down and lifted the hood off of Stubbs' cloak. The scarred face of a white wolf stared back at the hedgehog. Sonic jumped back startled. Stubbs's crystal blue eyes shot wide open.

Silver floated to Stubbs and sat down next to him. "Is everything okay? That looked extremely painful." Stubbs didn't answer, only looked at Silver with wide eyes.

"He's coming, and he's hurt." Stubbs jumped up from his position and looked longingly at the vortex in the sky. The vortex rippled and the surrounding sky filled with black smoke as something else shot out of it. Another black object shot down towards the city, a trail of black mist followed it. It crashed into the asphalt creating a huge crater in the middle of the road causing a pipe to burst and showering the surrounding civilians. A thick cloud of dirt and dust created a smoke screen. Moments later a black blur shot through the dust, striking down Silver, rendering him unconscious, before blowing Knuckles away with a plume of black smoke. Wispy black smoke then rose up from the ground covering the being in a wall of black.

"Tails! Amy! Get to cover!" Sonic ordered as he got ready to fight.

Out of the smoke someone growled, "Stay away!" Piercing violet eyes shone from the smoke. Sonic stepped forward to confront the new being but only succeeded in receiving a kick to the chin sending him back a few feet. Without giving it a thought Sonic spin dashed toward the smoke. A blood soaked figure in a tattered black cloak surrounded by a visible aura of black energy stepped out and caught Sonic mid-dash by the foot. Sonic was thrown to the ground, a yelp of pain escaped the blue hedgehog's throat before he was kicked and careened into a nearby building. The wall Sonic crashed into collapsed on top of him, burying him in a pile of rubble. Knuckles launched a barrage of lightning fast attacks at his friend's attacker. Each strike Knuckles threw this person easily caught and countered with powerful strikes of his own. With a final blow from the being Knuckles was grabbed and slammed into the asphalt. Blaze didn't like standing around while her friends got the crap kicked out of them so, she decided to act on her own as well. She dashed at the being with flame charged fists. Blaze sidestepped at the last moment in hopes of throwing her enemy off guard, and performed a flaming spin uppercut. The attack never hit as the being simply leaned back to avoid it. He grabbed Blaze at the the wrist, ignoring the searing hot flames she emitted. His grip was strong. Blaze dangled in the air doing whatever she could to escape her opponent's grip, alas nothing seemed to even phase the being. The being's free hand became engulfed in a swirling mass of smokey, black energy as the shadows from all around seemed to crawl toward the fist. Blaze looked into the eyes of the being and realized what he intended to do. Blaze now desperately tried everything in her power to escape as if she didn't, she would be obliterated. The being's fist flew at the chest of the lavender cat only to stop suddenly at the calling of a name.

"ONYX!" Stubbs yelled at the attacker not in a way one would an enemy but, in a way toward a friend that was acting rashly. "You need to stop, now! These people mean no ill will. If you keep," Stubbs winced in pain as blood dripped from his mouth. "...acting like this you will face not only my wrath, but also the wrath of those you hurt!" With the last word Stubbs dropped to one knee holding his side, wheezing with each breath.

Onyx snapped his head to Stubbs. "You are hurt. They hurt you." Onyx turned his gaze to the vortex in the sky, then to the cat he was ready to destroy. The look in her eyes showed pure fear as she was powerless against him. The aura that surrounded Onyx grew stronger at the malicious thought of killing this creature.

"Onyx! They didn't do anything. Whatever the hell happened back there after you pushed me through the portal is done!" Stubbs conjured whatever strength he had left to call out. Nothing was getting through to Onyx. There was one thing that might work. With what little strength he had left Stubbs forced himself to make his way towards Onyx. As Onyx was about to swing his fist at Blaze, Stubbs laid his hand on Onyx's shoulder despite the pain inducing aura. Golden light particles began flowing out of Stubbs's arm and into Onyx's head. Onyx looked into the blue eyes of his brother. Without warning Stubbs reared his head back and slammed it into Onyx's face.

Whatever happened worked as Onyx dropped Blaze and he stumbled back cradling his head. He yelled out as an excruciating pain shot through his head. The aura around him began to dissipate and the energy around his fist faded. Onyx swayed his head from side to side, back and forth, his head pounding. Seconds passed as this went on, each second becoming more violent and filled with pained screaming. Finally, Onyx had dropped to his knees exhausted. He hung his head low. Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of wounds appeared, blood exploding out of Onyx's body like a crimson shower. Onyx dropped face first into a pool of his own blood unconscious.

Blaze, who had scooted as far away from Onyx as she could, shouted at Stubbs. "What the hell? I thought you said he was your brother, not some psychotic maniac that'd attack anyone in sight!" By now Silver and Knuckles had regained consciousness, getting up to fight again. To their dismay their attacker lay in a pool of his own blood. They didn't know what transpired in their absence but at least he was taken down. Across the street Sonic had lifted himself out of the rubble of a small building. He caught a glimpse of the scene in front of him, and that was all he needed. Despite the pain, Sonic sped at Stubbs grabbing him by the collar of his cloak.

"Why did he attack us? Didn't you say he was a friend?" Sonic questioned Stubbs with a serious expression.

"That's not how he usually is. He never would have wanted this to happen," Stubbs wheezed out what he could. He could see the black walls closing in on his eyes. "He's a good person. He's done a lot of good. His power just... Forgive him, please."

Sonic looked to his friends for their opinion on the situation. Their expressions gave him an answer, not one he wanted. The blue speedster knelt down to eye level with Stubbs. "I can tell you are a good person and don't want anyone to get hurt, but what your brother did is unacceptable." He and Stubbs made eye contact for a short time, a small conversation happening between their eyes. "Come on. Let's get you patched up."

"Forget me. Onyx Help... him. Please..." Stubbs muttered weakly before he slumped over unconscious.

"I need your help guys!" Sonic shouted out to his friends. Blaze, Silver, and Amy dashed over to the unconscious wolf and his friend. Stubbs was sapped of energy and only passed out from fatigue. This new person Stubbs called Onyx was covered in blood, his left arm was disfigured, and the cloak he wore was torn to shreds, soaked in what could only be blood. Blaze gasped at the sight while Amy had to focus on not vomiting. Silver quickly took action snapping Blaze out of her shockened state and ordering her to cauterize what wounds she could while he used his kinesis to help the clotting process speed up. As Silver was closing what wounds he could the sound of helicopters were heard overhead.

"Sonic," Silver started. "We have to get them out of here if we want to help them."

"He's right, Sonic," Tails added. "G.U.N will be here any second now with the commotion these two caused and I can guarantee things won't be any prettier. We can take them to our place. We have some medical supplies there and room to spare." Silver nodded before picking up the newcomers in his psychokinesis and flew off towards Tail's workshop, everyone else in tow.

At Tails's house Silver had placed Stubbs on a bed in the guest room and had Amy look over the white wolf. Onyx was set on a metal counter in the middle of Tails's workshop. His cloak was removed to get to the wounds he had under it. Silver and Blaze immediately started working on helping Onyx with help from a Medi-bot of Tails's invention, Blaze used her pyrokinesis to cauterize what she could, and Silver used his powers to close wounds. Onyx's broken arm was set back in place and splinted, dozens of lacerations, avulsions, and scrapes were closed and mended. It almost seemed like there was no end to his injuries. One hour passed. Silver and Blaze were exhausted from using so much energy to help this guy.

"Geez, I never thought I'd use so much energy to heal someone. I almost don't even want to walk right now." Silver complained as he slid down the wall of Tails's workshop. "Speaking of energy," Silver continued. "I'm starving. How about you Blaze?" Blaze did not answer as she was trying to pour whatever she had left into healing Onyx. "Whoa, don't strain yourself!" Silver stepped over to the counter and slowly pulled his friend away. Her eyes had bags and her movements were slow.

Blaze lazily glanced up at Silver then back down at Onyx. "Why are we helping him, Silver? He attacked us." The lavender cat's speech was slow and raspy.

"Because that's what good people do. Come on, let's get you some rest. You've done enough." Silver glanced at his attacker and noticed something odd about him. Shaking it off Silver picked Blaze up and carried her to the couch in the living room. He set her down softly and she quickly fell asleep.

Silver headed back into the workshop to clean up and get Onyx into a bed to rest. He examined his patient one last time to check for any wounds that didn't get treated. Silver sighed and stared at Onyx. The gray cat that lay on the counter had definitely seen better days.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Now this isn't my first fic but it is my first Sonic one. I've had this idea in my head for I don't know how long and never bothered to write it out. Here's the first chapter of Outcasted to Mobius! I hope you like it and please give me any feedback you think is necessary. Enjoy!**


End file.
